The Burger King Invasion
by Grape 2
Summary: The Burger King himself has decided to expand this burger making business by turning Inkopolis citizens into food! Can anyone stop Him and his evil burger-related plans? This story includes Master Chief, Colonel Sanders, Thanos, Garfield and many more characters that mix together to make this god's mistake of a story.
1. 1 THE BURGER INVASION

**The Burger King himself has take over Inkopolis! Who will save the day and bring his Burger empire down?**

**_Quick Note from me:_**

_So yesterday I was lying I bed trying to sleep when all of a sudden I had the best fucking idea I've ever gotten._

_What if I wrote a story about Burger King taking over Inkopolis?_

_and so here I am, the next day suddenly remembering I had this idea._

**"BEHOLD MY MINIONS!" **shouts the King, **"WE NEED TO MAKE MORE BURGERS AND THIS PORTAL SHALL BE OUR SOLUTION!"**

The overexcited King activates a giant towering machine, casting a large shadow over Burgerville. The machine lights up vibrantly to the tune of alien sounding parts moving which way and that to make this machine work.

A large blue rimmed portal appears, laying still in the slightly chilly air.

**"FORWARD" **the King demands. The king moves through the portal, his large army of people in burger costumes

marching behind him ready for their legendary fight.

The portal on the other side opens up to Inkopolis square. All who witnesses the king stared in awe at this strange mans sudden appearance

the angry king shouted orders in his foreign (To the inklings) tongue.

Then the burger army started their assault on the residents of Inkopolis, The burger army ran from building to building killing anyone in their way and

turning over the Inklings bodies to the king to make more Burger's with.

**In orbit around earth, the Starship KFC**

_"We must do something about the Burger King, he is getting too strong!" _said the Colonel

_"We can't let him make those BURGERS! Or we we all be doomed to fall under his Empire!_

_Start descending immediately we must stop this crazed king" _

the Starship KFC's bright red thrusters power on, the bright embers trailing behind the ship as it made it's descent towards earth.


	2. 2 THE CHIEF HATES BURGER KING

"help" screamed the inkling as he's was becomed dead

" n o " said the king as he took the inkling boy through the portal to be turned into BURGER

The Colonel had landed near the burger army as was quickly fighting their way through the hordes of burger mutated people

aided by the new arrival of the one and only MASTER CHIEF from halo.

The KFC forces mowed down wave upon wave of burger men with their AK47's (With tactical 'Dwarft cavendish variety bannana' attached to their sight

rails) but the KFC people were running out of ammunition so they retreated while the Master Chief stayed and sliced through burgers with his energy

sword that was for some reason pink.

"We Will defeat you burger king!" shouted the chief, "Mark my words!" as the chief was engulfed by the ever growing hordes of burger men trampling

their way through Inkopolis. This was the last the chief was seen of again

* * *

**Can I get an F in the reviews to pay respects to our fallen chief**

* * *

"CHIEF NOOOO!" shouted the Colonel

and so the KFC forces were pushed back but will they return to try once again and save Inkopolis from the King's tyrannical burger fueled rule?

* * *

Find out next time on the next episode of ICarly

Also while I was reading this I was listening to a hella good Halo theme mashup thing on youtube,

heres the link if you wanna check it out:

(Nvm i forgot you cant click it, this is so sad)

I'll see you next time


	3. 3 BURGER KING DIES! (NOT CLICKBAIT)

_**this part up here isn't related to the story like at all but i just realized I don't know the spelling of my cats name even tho i've had it for like 6 years lol.**_

* * *

The Burger King was strolling around the broken, cracked, and lettuce filled streets of Inkopolis searching for inklings to make into BURGERS

when the king suddenly came across the most TERRIFYING AND HORRIFIC sight he's ever came across. The King collapsed unconscious from shock,

freeing his burger minions from his mind control.

If any inklings where there to see it it would have been a horrible sight, the kings men started EATING EACHOTHER and screaming for **MORE AND**

**MORE BURGER**

**THEY ONLY FELT BURGER**

**NO EMOTIONS**

** R**

When the king came back from his fright induced slumber he was locked in a CAGE with a man in front of him.

"Greetings burger king, I am 'Counter Strike: Global offensive Terrorist LEET CREW playermodel #2', I have seen what you have done

and I am here to DESTROY YOU!" said the man

The man pulled out his AWP DRAGON LORE sniper rifle (with specifically 4 bullets left in its magazine) and pointed it to the king

"Any last words Burger man?" said 'Counter Strike: Global offensive Terrorist LEET CREW playermodel #2'

"You have made a great mistake 'Counter Strike: Global offensive Terrorist LEET CREW playermodel #2'" said the king

The king then uses his laser eyes to cut through his cage and cut 'Counter Strike: Global offensive Terrorist LEET CREW playermodel #2' cleanly in

half.

"I MUST RETURN TO MAKE MORE BURGER" shouted the king as he used his powers to fly back to Inkopolis.

* * *

_why am i writing this_


	4. 4 THE CHIEF RETURNS

"I can help you out of here Chief, I just need one thing from you" said the mysterious purple man, made almost unseeable by the darkness that surrounded

him and the Master Chief.

"I want out as much as you do, just hand over the stone and we can become gods" the purple man said

"Take it, I must save the universe from total Burger destruction" replied Chief as he handed him the purple stone.

The purple man then attached it to his strange metal gauntlet and it started glowing.

"I am, inevitable" said the man as he teleported him and chief out of the afterlife in which they had been stuck for so long.

As Chief and Thanos materialized on the streets of Inkopolis they saw the piles of dead burger men.

"This, does put a smile on my face" said Thanos as he snapped his fingers, turning every burger man and the king himself to dust

* * *

in the next chapter Garfield commits homicide.


	5. 5 GARFIELDS REVENGE

Thanos snapped again, bringing them all back to before the burger men ravaged the city.

Thanos was stationed to keep the burger men who lived on the other side from ivadeing invading again.

It was a peaceful day in Inkopolis

Inklings went about their day playing turf war and hanging out.

But the peace was not to last

not for the squid sister's at least. As Marie was preparing breakfast an orange cat bust through their wall

smashing their dining table in the process and causing Callie's Vape to fall out to the streets below their apartment.

The cat stood up and brushed the drywall off its orange and black fur and suddenly pulled out two 'Team fortress 2 engineer default pistol's out of

nowhere pointed them each at the startled and confused singers

_**"I KNOW YOU HAVE MY LASAGNA MOTHERFUCKER'S" **_screamed Garfield in his blinding pasta fueled RAGE

The day had finally come, Marie had stolen some food from some fatass cat 10 years ago, we never expected him to seek revenge.

Callie ducked and ran dodging past Garfields deafening shots like it was some off budget Matrix knock-off

Callie grabbed the Lasagna from her secret vault and throw it out the Apartment window and to be gunned down mercilessly by the fat cat

letting Callies limp body fall down to the street.

Another shot rang out and Both of the popular singers were dead.


	6. I HATE FLIES

ok so i have some fucking huge fly in my room thats constantly fucking flying around

like it owns this damn place

And i don't have a goddamn fly swatter anywhere in this house

**This is why i don't like having the back door open MOM "it's cus you need to get fresh air" i dont give no shits**

**about no fresh air im trying to write like Bruh **[crying laughing emoji] [crying laughing emoji][crying laughing emoji] [crying laughing emoji]


	7. THE CHIEF GOES SHOPPING

**Chapter _, The Master chief goes shopping at his local Walmart super center.**

The mechanical door hissed as it lowered, opening to a familiar scene. In front of the automatic doors were the familiar red poles

and just a little but upwards was the familiar logo and name.

The chief walked out of his spaceship, the doors closing back in and leaving the chief to get his groceries. He fumbles around with the semi-crumpled

paper in his hands and reads off the first item while walking through a set of glass doors.

_Hot pockets_

The first item of the list. This won't be too hard, the chief thought to himself. The chief knew their location like the back of his hand, or well, the back

of his suit's glove, The chief had gone for hot pockets many many times before, They made for an easy and quick snack or dinner.

Continuing on his way, the chief made a quick turn to grab one of the shopping carts that lay there mostly undisturbed at the entrance. The chief then

started on his way to get his goal finished as fast as possible.

Many people were around, doing their shopping business, talking to relatives or friends they happen to run into. There were Inklings, a surprisingly large

amount of Lego people, and all other manner of beings, creatures, and whatever other entities happen to be shopping that day.

The chief continued on his way, the squeak of the old cart's wheels repeating every step of the way.

Master Chief reached the isle he was looking for in no time, opening the freezer door that blocked him from his easy dinner, and picking up two boxes

of 300.

"Adorned with the best Hot pocket technology! Can fit 300 into the space of a small box!" read the bold label on the cold cardboard hot pockets.

The chief continued, grabbing groceries every which way.

_Hot pockets_

_Sour cream_

_2% Milk_

_chocolate milk_

_Reese's puffs cereal_

_Oreo o's_

_Flyswatter_

One last item, this one had been a request for chief by a friend of his. The chief wished he had went to get this one sooner as it was

way on the other side of the large super center he found himself in.

And so the chief went, he walked and walked, the squeak of the cart's wheels still echoing through the many isles, signs, and products of many kinds.

In the direction he was going, chief heard a little bit of commotion, but thought nothing of it. Probably just some sentient refrigerator people arguing

about who got the last Nerf toy or bag of chips.

But when he got to the source on his way to the flyswatter he was met with a rather strange sight.

There were Lego men dressed in many different outfits standing along the large Shopping cart highway. In the middle, Lego men were

racing up and down the highway on their carts while the onlookers bet their Lego Studs.

It was strange, but the Chief has seen stranger.

The Master Chief activated his teleporter (only for important situations) to not get run over and kept on his way.

He found the swatter and went to the front to pay. The chief fumbled with his wallet and his change trying to get the right amount.

The screen flickered to life. '183 938 Zimbabwe dollar', the chief put away his change and opted to grab his credit card and use that instead.

The chief tapped the machine and the transaction was complete.

As the chief walked out of the building he was met with the all too familiar sound of the hissing doors, and a suspiciously burger sounding shriek

in the distance.


	8. GARFIELD GETS SHOT BY POLICE

Red and blue lights flashed behind the orange cat, sirens wailing through the cold air outside the city.

Garfield knew this day would come, he wasn't careful enough. He left his paw prints at the scene of his murder.

Garfield knew he should've just blown the whole building up, it would've been much easier.

But now hes stuck on an old road, walking his last steps.

Garfield knew there would be no trial, he knew what he had done.

Garfield accepted his fate, he turned around facing his pursuer.

Garfield pulled out his gun and the man in the car did the same.

A shot rang out

And Garfield was dead, his bullet ridden body falling limp onto the dirt and pebbles of the beaten road.


	9. JON ESCAPES PRISON (EPIC ACTION)

A hooded figure walks to the metal bars of the cell

the figure takes of his hood, to reveal...

IT WAS ODIE

Jon's trusty dog had come to save him, Jon had been imprisoned for supporting

Garfield's double homicide.

Odie's jaw clamped onto the bars, his superman strength let him pull them off with ease.

Odie had made a space large enough for Jon to get through

With haste they sped off

An alarm sounded, guards were close behind them

Shots rang, a bullet whizzed over Jon's head

They kept on running

r u n

Odie and Jon LEPT through an open window, falling onto the grass outside.

they hurredly made their way to Jon's helicopter, thankfully Odie managed to save it before Jon was taken away.

Jon immediately reached for the controls and the heli started flying away

Shots kept whizzing by the heli, all narrowly missing the helicopter.

Jon kept flying, his life depended on it.

A siren was heard against the faint sound of the prison alarm behind him

Jon looked in his side mirror, there it was

A LEGO police helicopter

The Police heli fired two missiles, Jon knew he could die if he didn't dodge them

then Jon revealed his

_** L**_

_**F O R M**_

Jon's skin attached itself to his seat, the helicopter molded around him

The helicopter transformed

It now resembled a rotisserie chicken made out of metal

Jon had fused his consciousness with the flying machine

Odie was safe inside don't worry.

two other police helis came into view

Jon's maneuverable craft let him doge the missiles, making them thud against the police helis

using their own weapon against them,

Jon's craft molded two rocket engines and he sped off in the blink of an eye

Jon will live to see another day...

* * *

Also, where is L is is supposed to say FINAL but it's not working for some unknown reason.

Bruh.


End file.
